


Rather an accidental position

by Costumebleh



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Fluff, Other, Smut, enjoy, gimmie a better name and I'll love to use it, jesus christ I blame 'broken trinity', that fic is too interesting, underswap papyrus is called Orange cuz I'm soooo original
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:06:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6460600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Costumebleh/pseuds/Costumebleh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're in a rather intimate situation with the skeleton, when suddenly something goes wrong and he needs to take care of you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rather an accidental position

**Author's Note:**

> I always name my files with the acronym of the initial title, but when I look back at it two days later and have lost what the letters stand for, I usually end up just making up a new one. I should probably fix that.
> 
> Also I would totally promote 'Broken trinity' if you wanna read someone else who rly knows how to characterize the brothers from different AU's, like, hell yes.

There’s a spike of pain inside of you, a bright signal that something is wrong.

”Ah- no wait. S-stop -ngh!” you beg hoarsely.

Though he halts his movements, he’s not out. He’s still hard inside. He’s not saying anything and you can’t see him because of the position.

Overly sensitive, you can feel him throb inside of you, still big and filling. Your nails dig into the sheets and you try to prevent yourself from moving too much. “It h-hurts.”

“Ah.” And suddenly he’s out of you, the emptiness making you gasp for air. A large boney hand grasps onto yours and you’re nudged down onto your side, whining a little when the movement makes the slight tear inside of you send a bolt of pain up your spine.

His frame moves down to lay beside yours, still holding onto your hand and pressing a pseudo-kiss to the back of it. “I’m so, so sorry sweet.” Orange presses his teeth up onto your forehead, his free arm looping around your sweaty form and pulling you closer. “Lemme make a do up for you, hm?” 

Not entirely sure as to what he’s referring to, you however, guess that it’s something that won’t hurt since Orange had been everything but rough with you throughout the entirety of your relationship. “Mhmm.” You’re snug against his large hoodie, something that he apparently hadn’t stripped off earlier but you always really liked to snuggle up against since his ribs were a little rough.

But when you felt one of his digits press against your entrance, you stiffened “O-Orange? D-don’t!”

His head buries in your hair and you could feel the ridge of his nose move across your scalp. “Shh, shhh kitten. I’ll fix it. I don’t want you to hurt.” The finger still insistently press at your entrance, but compared to usual, it has a cold touch to it. “While ‘m not as good as berry with tha healin’, I can still muster some magic to fix wha’ I messed up.”

Oh, that’s what you felt. The slight chill must be the touch of his magic, resting slightly on the surface of his phalanges. You press your eyes closed as you tried to force yourself to relax, bless the ancestors that Orange is moving slowly because you’re still twitchy and tense from your earlier session.

When he reaches the little tear, you visibly jump even if there was no actual pain because of the healing-magic. The hand still holding yours intertwines your fingers with his, squeezing reassuringly as he rubs something that feels a lot like a balm over the broken flesh. Though the moment his finger moves away, the pain subsides and there’s no residue left.

You involuntarily shudder, the sensation is foreign and you’re unsure as how to react to it. A slight whine escapes between your lips, and Orange apologizes as his finger presses against the last bit of the tear, efficiently sealing it up and quelling the pain.

An unsteady shutter escapes you from the unnatural process, to which Orange apparently reads it as pain and press another row of kisses against your crown. “Is it ok now sweetie? Did I get it all?”

Muttering an intelligible “yes” in approval, you tense slightly when he pulls his finger out again, your mind not having fully registered that there was no pain left.

“Shhh, baby it’s ok, you’re ok now.” With his hand now free, he efficiently wraps both arms and legs around your frame to pull you closer. Now you’re literally squished up against him, feeling him still a little valid and ready against your stomach, though he doesn’t seem to pay that much mind as he’s still peppering your hair and face with pseudo-kisses.

Turning your face up to meet the kiss, you loop your free arm around the back of his head, so as to efficiently keep him still while you swiped your tongue across his teeth, hinting for him to open his mouth. After a shocked hesitance, he obliged and you felt the usual soft appendage delve in between your lips.

As you slowly kissed, you moved your hand down his spine and down around his hip, gently running your hand over the bend and groove in the bones there. The touch gave you a satisfying shudder from your partner and you couldn’t resist the lazy smile spreading across your lips.

Orange pushes you away gently, just as your fingers brush against his tailbone. “Oy oy, what’re you up to sweet?”

“Hmm…” you cheekily shoot up an eyebrow at him, licking your lips. “I think you didn’t really get a chance to ‘relax’ after our little ‘accident’.” You’re lightly tracing your fingers over the smooth bone, pausing slightly every time you feel a small nick in the surface to circle it before moving on.

“Naw come on doll, I don’t think I really deserv’ any care after all ‘f that.”

That makes you pout; it wasn’t like he’d intended to press your limits. “Nooo sweetheart, that wasn’t your fault.” To make your point, you dragged your finger in a slow circle down the dip in his hip and back up, rewarding you with a buck against your touches and a damp hotness pressing against your underbelly.

“Darlin’ that’s a lot more efficient than you’d think.” You can feel his hand tightening around yours, though he couldn’t move it much, sandwiched between the two of you. With the other still keeping you as physically close as possible, he’d seemingly forgotten that it was actually not locked in place. Or maybe it was just the lazy strokes down the back the small bumps of his spine that made him unable to move.

“Good.” With that, you just gingerly pressed your lips back onto his. Continuing your barrage of affection onto the sensitive area, it didn’t take long before Orange turned into a shaking mess, moaning in-between kisses and ended up just burying his face by your neck to muffle himself.

It was a low breath-less groan that escaped him when he finally came, his free hand grasping onto your hip as he slowly came onto your belly and the sheets between you. You hadn’t even touched his length once, and you couldn’t help the satisfaction swelling within you from the result. His hand was crampingly tight around yours, keeping him grounded during his high.

Nuzzling your nose against his chin, you spoke up once he seemed like he had relaxed. “How’re you feeling?”

A breathy laugh rang through the air and Orange’s hand moved up to fuzz up your hair, making it even messier. “Wonderful sweets” He crooned to you, “couldn’ have asked for ‘nything better than you.”

The cheesy line made a lighthearted laugh escape from you. He was so silly sometimes when he was with you, some contrast to the way he sometimes acted on the job. The contrast sometimes puzzled you, but you let him be, you didn’t feel like he should change as long as you managed to catch him during those small openings where his smile was more genuine and he relaxed under your touch.

It was enough.

You loved him just all the more.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I can never finish any of my long fics, so I hope you guys like my one-shots!


End file.
